I give you, my heart
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: A little story I put up. It may shock you, it may even HORRIFY you! Well, not exactly, maybe shock and cry... the title says it all... One warning: Death of a very great person ahead...


**I shouldn't really be posting this one yet until I finish my other stories. But it's 10 PM and I'm bored, so here... I present you my first drama fanfic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

* * *

><p>PHINEAS' POV<p>

It was one dreadful day. I was doing nothing. I can't believe it; the inventor Phineas Flynn is doing nothing. And I'm also sad, very sad. I didn't think that I could be so sad. An always cheerful guy had become a depressed one. How did I go to the point that I'm doing nothing? Well, maybe it was when she was hospitalized.

* * *

><p>She was very nervous that day, I wondered why.<p>

"Hi Isabella, why so nervous today? Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that… I'm going to tell you something today, something important before I go somewhere." She replied

"Hm? Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going somewhere special." She replied

"Ooh, can I come?" I asked

"No, you can't, you have to stay here so that everyone remains happy, even without me." She replied with a weak grin on her face.

I noticed then that she was hiding something but I decided not to tell her.

"So, what was it you're gonna tell?" I asked

"Oh, right. I was going to say thanks for being my friend for all these years. Thanks for supporting me, thanks for making me happy, thanks for everything." She said.

At first, I doubted if I should ask her if something's wrong or not but curiosity again won me back.

"Isabella, what are you saying?" I asked

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, Phineas. I'm going to be away for an awfully long time, you know?" she replied as a weak grin again spreads across her face.

"Oh," I said

"And I also wanted to know that I…" she said then I noticed that she was becoming pale, "I…" she added then fainted.

"Isabella!" I shouted as I tried to catch her

"Isabella, wake up." I said as I fretted, I never knew that I'll fret for a certain reason.

"Hang on, I'll call 911." I said as I searched for my phone in my pocket then dialed the numbers 9-1-1.

"Please pick up!" I said

"Oh, my friend fainted and she's lying here, come here now!" I said

"What is your house number?" the man from the other line asked

"I-I-I don't know! I forgot. B-b-but I'm Phineas Flynn from Maple drive." I replied

"Oh, we know that house, hang on kid we're on our way." He replied then I heard the ambulance siren form the other line.

"Don't worry Isabella, the ambulance is coming." I said while knowing that she doesn't hear me.

After a few minutes, I heard the siren and I was sure that Isabella will be safe.

"Isabella, they're here, hold on." I whispered calmly then I felt someone holding my hand. When I looked at it, I saw her hand holding mine.

Then I heard her whisper, "P-p-please d-d-don't g-g-go."

"I won't Isabella." I replied.

Sooner or later, the paramedics came to our backyard and picked up Isabella and put her on a stretcher.

"She's going to be fine now, we'll take her to the hospital." One of the paramedics said

"Can I come?" I asked as they put Isabella in and checked her heart beat on the monitor… thingy.

"No," he replied then Isabella's heart beat became faster when I let go of her hand.

"Or maybe you should." He added then I rode the ambulance.

It was a 5 minute ride to the hospital. The two paramedics were checking on Isabella from time to time. I only asked them once: "What happened to her?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but she had a heart failure. Her heart is becoming weaker and weaker by the moment." Was one of the paramedics' answer.

When we were at the hospital, she was put in a private room.

They couldn't let me in because of some hospital regulations that I can't. I only waited outside the door. Because of my fretting, I forgot to tell her mom that she's in the hospital.

After a few hours, the doctor came out and spoke to me.

"Are you Phineas Flynn?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied

"Isabella needs to have a heart transplant now or we'll have 75 percent of chance of losing her." He said

"Well, I'm not her guardian, I'm just her friend." I replied

"Yes, we know, but you're the only one here so the decision lies on you." He said

"Well, ok." I replied

"Yes we could continue with the heart transplant, but there's a little thing we need." He replied

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

He then whispered me what they need to revive her. And I was shocked

"B-but I don't know wh-." I said then thought of the solution.

Hours later, Isabella's surgery was finished and she was placed in a room.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA'S POV<p>

The door opened slowly. Then a familiar head peeked in.

"Hi Isa," she greeted

"Hi mom," I greeted back

"How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine mom, wh-who sent me here?" I asked

"Phineas, he called 911." She replied

"Oh, speaking of which, could you let him in?" I asked while sitting down

"Um… Isa, don't be sad ok. I think Phineas is right beside you." She replied

I looked at the sides of my bed but couldn't find him

"Um, mom, seriously, where is he?" I asked.

Her tears then slowly streamed down her eyes as she explained.

"He's now in here." She replied as she pointed at my heart.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You needed a heart. There is no more hearts available in this hospital, so he sacrificed his." She replied

"You're joking mom, now where is he. It's not funny anymore." I said as tears stained the blanket

"This may explain." She said as she gave me a piece of folded paper then left the room. I opened the note; it was clearly Phineas' handwriting.

_Dear Isabella,_

_By the time you read this, I could be with my biological dad. Don't worry, I'll be happy here. You already said your goodbyes earlier before you were sent where you're sitting at. So, it's my time to say mine. Thanks for being my friend, thanks for supporting me, thanks for making me happy, thanks for telling me what's wrong and what's right. And what's most important is, thanks for treating me as a brother you never had. And I want you to know that I love you. Well, sorry if I hadn't notice you earlier. Hope you'll forgive me. And sorry, sorry because I left you. I broke our promise before we met Ferb. Hope you'll never forget me. Get yourself a good future Izzie. Carpe diem._

_Phineas Flynn_

After reading the letter, the blanket, bed, pillows and my face was covered in tears.

_He sacrificed himself for me. _I thought.

"Yes, yes I did." I think I heard Phineas whisper from the side of the bed then I felt a sudden cool wind pass.

I checked the window, and it was closed. "I will Phineas, carpe diem."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is... Phineas had sacrificed his heart for Isabella. T_T<strong>

**It's so sweet when you put it in real life...**

**So, please review... :)**


End file.
